


A Rouge Rook (FC5 werewolf AU) Chapter 1: You'll Be Fine

by Psycha



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycha/pseuds/Psycha
Summary: Hope county, a place where everything is not as it seems, a place where a causal cultist's are just hanging around the town just looking for a fight. Nothing seemed out of place until SHE came back home to her valley, her county, her home. An intruder had come into her home and had stolen what she worked so hard for, piece, hope, and understanding. She was here long ago she ruled and now a weed had grown and infested its self into the dirt, the water, the sky, the animals to, and now even the people.This place had a new alpha and she was going to end him and his flock of mindless sheep, starting with John Seed the younger brother, and if that didn't work then she'll try the other two. All she can do now is hope, and have faith."She is no legend, she is no myth, she is the voice of this land and the breasts of it bow down to her and the people of it welcome her home”: The word of the Land, from Pastor Jerome:





	A Rouge Rook (FC5 werewolf AU) Chapter 1: You'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the beginning of the game intro but in the next one things will begin to change a bit, and i think you'll like the out come, in other words i also have no idea what's going to happen. I'm just making this up on the spot. have fun because I'm not. 
> 
> here's my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/psychalicoiouscraze

The Rook, is a chess piece that is used in strategy tactics. And in this case the deputy is a chess piece, and everyone plays their own role in this game of chess. But for now, the game has not begun so there for no worry's, not yet at least.

Rook thought it over and over in her head, she knew what was happening, she knew who was doing it, but why in her county, why in her home land. And why now did people start worrying about it. She looked at her phone and brought up the video that was sent to her from Sheriff Whitehorse. It was nothing she had ever seen a human do before, she knew they could be bad but the ones she knew were nice and kind to each other and were understanding, sometimes.

Whitehorse: "Hey Rookie, Rookie!"

Whitehorse tapped rooks leg, Rook looked up from her phone and turned it off so she wouldn't be distracted by it. And then Rook looked up at sheriff Whitehorse the old man on the right side of the helicopter, and the man who was in control of this whole thing, all he wanted was not go in but if he did then we'd do it quickly and quietly.

Whitehorse: "you're wasting your time, there's no signal out here."

Rook turned to look at Marshal for a second and then looked down at the paper he had in his hands, it was a Federal warrant for Joseph Seeds arrest. She only met Marshal this morning everyone did, Nancy, Pratt, Hudson, even Whitehorse. She was wary at first but then she started to trust him a bit more as the day went on.

Pratt: "we're crossing over the Henbane now."

Rook, Marshal and the others looked out the left side of the helicopter and saw a massive statue of The Farther, he held a book in one hand and held his other hand towards the sky. It looked like he was preaching the word of god to his followers. Hell, she wanted to rip this man’s head off and use it as a new soccer ball for practice.

Hudson: "oh fuck, there he is."

Pratt: "crazy motherfucker."

Pratt always would try to act tuff but really, he was as soft as a butter in the heat of summer, and he could be scared easily so in other words Halloween was never boring with him around.

Whitehorse: "Jesus."

Hudson: "we're officially in peggie country."

We passed by the statue of the biggest ass hat imaginable and continued to our destination, Joseph Seeds compound. Rook looked back at Marshal and Whitehorse listing to their convention.

Marshal: "How much longer?"

Whitehorse: "Just long enough for you to change your mind so we can turn this bird around."

It wasn't like Whitehorse to want to run but with that video Rook just saw she now knew why he was like this, and she would probably run to if she were human.

Marshal: "you want me to ignored a federal warrant, Sheriff?"

*Sassy much. * Rook thought to herself.

Whitehorse: "No, sir, I want you to understand the reality of this situation, Joseph Seed, He's not a man to be fucked with. We've had run-ins with him before and they haven't always gone our way. Just sometimes... Sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone."

Whitehorse seemed to know more then she thought, which was understandable because him and Hudson and Pratt had been on this case for a while unlike Rook. The Marshal still looking at the page in his hand began to speak.

Marshal: "Yeah well we have laws for a reason, Sheriff. And Joseph Seed's gonna learn that."

Marshal looked out the left side of the helicopter and Rook looked at Whitehorse with a bit of worry on her face. The sheriff tilted his head a bit behind him were Pratt was sitting up front.

Whitehorse: "Pratt, open a call with dispatch."

Pratt: "Ten - Fore."

Whitehorse: "Whitehorse to dispatch, over."

Nancy: "Go ahead, Earl"

Whitehorse: "we're approaching the compounds. Nancy, Over."

Nancy: "Roger Sheriff. Still planning to go through with this? Over."

Whitehorse: "we are-- unfortunately-- still trying to talk some sense into our friend the Marshal. Over"

Nancy: "Alright... He's lucky I'm not there. If you get into any trouble you just let me know. Over"

Whitehorse: "Ten -fore. over and out"

Pratt pressed a button and the call ended, the call felt like it would go no forever Rook was a little scared because she hadn't been on something like this before but she was ready for anything. She could smell smoke from a bomb fire not too far from where they were, they were close. Pratt looked over his shoulder to see the sheriff a little.

Pratt: "Maybe we should a bought Nancy along with us instead of the Probie. These peggie's wouldn't fuck with her."

Hudson: "Pratt"

Hudson didn't like it when Pratt would say things like that but to Rook it was more of a little teasing, which she didn't not mind every now and then. Marshal spoke aloud again to get the sheriff's attention who was looking out the window and now looking at the Marshal.

Marshal: "why do you keep calling them Peggie's?"

Whitehorse: "Project at Eden's Gate: P.E.G.-- Peggies. It's what the locals call'em. You know, they started off harmless enough a few years back. But now they are armed to the teeth, they're lookin' for a fight."

Marshal scratch his chin while looking at the Sheriff, He waited a second before asking a question that Rook didn't want answered.

Marshal: "Are you scared Sheriff?"

Pratt: "we're here. Compound's just below."

Rook looked out the left side of the helicopter and could smell fresh burning wood and fire a lot of it, there was singing and dogs barking and some chatter down at the compound. The people smelled really weird to her it was a sickly-sweet smell that clung to their flesh, she wonders if some of them even washed at all when they got closer.

Pratt: "Oh my Jesus."

Hudson: "this is a bad idea."

And they had a Church and a few small homes it seemed. But two dig bomb fires seemed a bit off, not necessary at all, along with the guy holding the flamethrower, there were to many people and to many guns and Rook had none. Then there was also a scent of fresh ion... It was blood. She covered her mouth, she didn't want anyone to see her teeth, Rook always had a hunger for blood and flesh but she would always try to stay away from it as best she could. She looked at the Marshal and the Sheriff who were now talking

Whitehorse: "Last chance Marshal"

Marshal looked at Rookie and signed loudly looking dead into her eyes.

Marshal: "we're going in."

The Marshal continued to look out the left side of the helicopter while Whitehorse shook his head a little in regret and disbelief in what the Marshal had said. Hudson turned to look at the sheriff as if questioning this whole thing while Pratt looked back a little for command's.

Whitehorse: "Set her down"

Pratt was hesitant, he turned to look at Hudson who was now looking at Pratt. They were scared which made Rook nervous and worried, she had never seen them like this ever. The Sheriff looked at the two of them, Hudson turned back and Pratt to.

Whitehorse: "Pratt."

Pratt: "roger that."

They were now heading down into the compound the full moons light shown throughout the compounds buildings and on the faces of the people down on the ground, she was hoping the Marshal would change his mind and say "pull up" but no.

As much as she loved her home, she knew power when she saw it and sometimes walking away is the right thing to do. But she remembers that sometimes if you want change you have to do it yourself no matter the cost.

Whitehorse: "dispatch, you still there?"

Nancy: "yes, go ahead Sheriff."

Whitehorse: "you don't hear from us in fifteen minutes send in everyone. Call the goddamn National Guard if you have to. Over."

Nancy: "Yes sir, Sheriff. I'll be praying for you."

We landed safely and the call ended with Whitehorse and Nancy, it was good we had Nancy on our side she was nice. But now we all took off our head sets and listened in on what sheriff Whitehorse had to say.

Whitehorse: "Now listen up. Three rules: stick close. Keep your guns in your holsters and let me do the talking. Got it?"

Marshal: "got it!"

Whitehorse: "Rookie?"

Rook nodded her head to show him she was listening to him. He turned to the front of the helicopter were Hudson and Pratt were, and then turned back to Rook and the Marshal.

Whitehorse: "Alright everyone, stay sharp. Let's go."

Rook felt bad for Pratt because the four of them were going and leaving him alone with these *Peggies*. He was never good around new people let alone ones with guns and flamethrowers. But we all proceeded to get out of the copper and get this all over and done with.

And I. Rook,I just knew I was going to be the one to make a Rookie mistake, ha. story of my life yeah...A big fucking mistake.

Were out of the helicopter and Marshal, Sheriff, and Hudson are already walking to the Church, and Hudson having a shotgun in her hands, I slowly follow behind them looking around a bit and seeing the faces of the people who thought we were a threat, which I guess we were.

Whitehorse: "He'll be in the church. Stick close. Eye's open. These folks spook easily."

Hudson: "Rook! On me. Stay close."

The chatter amidst the Peggies was growing, turning from "why are they here?" to "your all sinners." in just seconds of landing, this was not good and I tried to remain calm so I walked slowly behind Hudson and the others.

Whitehorse: "Be calm. Stay calm everyone. Just go about your business, this doesn't concern you."

Hudson: "Sheriff I don't like this."

Whitehorse: "Everything is fine, Hudson. Everything's just fine..."

Male Peggie: "Jesus Christ, you're wearing badges, aren't you?"

Female Peggie: "why are they bothering us?"

They kept walking to the gate and stopped half way waiting for me to get there, when I got to the white gate there was a man standing their watching me pass by, mumbling something under his breathe.

Male Peggie: "you shouldn't be here sinner."

Whitehorse: "Yeah, they don't respect badges much out here..."

Marshal: "They'll respect a nine-millimeter."

Whitehorse: "Not every problem can be solved with a bullet, Marshal..."

They continued walking, I passed by the man and I looked over my shoulder to see him, I turned back and kept walking along the wet mud. I could hear a pit bull barking to the right, and a dog fight to the left behind a gate, it was brutal what these people did. And now the singing was louder and it was beautiful. A man jumped off of an outside bench he had a shotgun in hand, and he looked at us passing by, he was on guard and he looked like he wanted a fight.

We were nearly at the Church just a few feet away, I saw two men talking about some stuff over the other side of the fence, I couldn't hear them clearly because of the dogs and the singing.

Whitehorse: "Rookie, get your ass up here if you know what's good for you!"

I began to walk a bit faster at his sentence, I didn't care if it was because I lose my job. But I did care if it was my life, these men and women looked like they could kill their own child, which didn't sit well with me at all. I was standing in front of the Sheriff, Marshal, and Hudson at this point getting ready to head in I was nervous but I put on a calm face to seem like I was ok. Hint I was actually really nervous.

Marshal went for the door handle with his and on his holster, before he could open it more, Whitehorse stopped him.

Whitehorse: "Woah Marshal. Now we do this, we do it my way: Quietly. Calmly. You got it?"

Marshal: "fine."

Whitehorse: "Hudson, on the door. Watch our backs. Don't let any of these people get in. Rookie -- on me. And you, just try not to do anything stupid."

I giggled a little when he said that to the Marshal, and right in his face to. Hell, even Hudson was a bit shocked when he said that, but Marshal was offended and change his anger into petty words to act like he didn't hear it at all.

Marshal: "Relax Sheriff. You're about to get your name in the paper."

That seemed like a bad omen, what would the newspaper headlines say "Sheriff attacked by bearded crazes", or "Sheriff missing, hope he's ok". Marshal stepped back and let Whitehorse open the door to the church and Hudson turned to look at me.

Hudson: "you'll be fine."


End file.
